December's Promise
by Blissful mars
Summary: Inuyasha/Boogiepop Phantom Crossover, but mainly Inuyasha story. Kagome is troubled and Inuyasha tries to find out why and how the Phantom is involved with her. What happend to Kagome and could Inuyasha have prevented the events following a beam of light?
1. Prologue: Can I borrow a memory?

Can I borrow a memory?

By Dark X

A/n: EDIT--Fixed stuff

------------------

The white snow fell. On the trees. The ground. Upon houses and people's heads. It was winter again. A thrown snowball hit a hut. Kaede's hut. Inside were the cold Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede. The fire sat in the middle of them all. They all awaited the return of Inuyasha and Kagome. A wind blew by out the window making them shiver. Miroku got close to Sango, but knowing what he was gonna do, Sango slapped him in advance.

-Few days ago-

"I'm going over to Kagome's time for Christmas." Inuyasha told them. The snow was only begining to fall, but the weather wasn't too bad. The group stood with him Kagome had gone before him to finish up the end of the semester exams.

"Come back soon to tell us what it's like." Shippou jealously requested. He wished he had the ability to go to Kagome's time. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to experience christmas in her time. After having the whole month of convincing him to also wear a disguise.Wearing clothes from the present time.

"We'll wait for you in Kaede's hut." Miroku smiled. His mind was on what the girls were like in her time. Probably wrapped in one of those 'coats' Kagome talks about. Miroku frowned.

"Have Fun." Sango wished. Inuyasha waived then made his way to the well. The breeze was beginning to be cold. He remembered when Kikyo went to help villagers and he watched her from afar. Then he was gone.

-Now-

"How long has it been?" Shippou asked. He was under a blanket that Sango was using.

"About 3 days since he left."Miroku recalled. The sound of laughter made him look up. Some girls were watching younger kids play. He got up and claimed to try and comfort them from the cold.

"Doesn't seem right." Sango lay near the fire. She was getting sleepy. Her eyes were getting dry, so she closed them."It's not like we can't do anything if he's gone you know"

Shippou looked at the sleeping Sango. She was right, why were they just sitting there waiting for him while he's out having fun? They had the right to do that too. Miroku made the girls laugh. Kaede entered the hut and sat near the fire. She was checking the villagers status.

"Miroku is doing it again." she sighed. Expecting Sango would get up, she got back to fixing the fire. Shippou noticed that it had gotten warmer in the blanket and was also up for a nap. Kaede looked over at them as Miroku came in again. He picked up his blanket and put it over him again.

"It's cold outside." he shivered. Shippou had fallen asleep with Sango. Kilala also was with them. Kaede got up again to cook some soup. Miroku stretched and decided to inspect the village for Kaede. But a loud rustle made him check that instead. Shippou woke Sango and Kilala and joined them.

"You'd think they wouldn't really come up because it's cold out here." Shippou stared at a giant spider. Sango was reminded of the last one she fought when her father as still alive. Miroku got his wind tunnel ready. Shippou threw his Fox fire and Sango threw her boomerang. The spider squeled and shot its web at them.

"Let's just end this already." Sango unshethed her sword. But she stopped as a sick feeling came over her. Kaede noticed her sudden reaction and shot an arrow to the spider. Sango began to wonder why she suddenly felt this way. The spider cried again. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked the spider in. Sango let go of her sword. The snow beneath their feet made it a while to get to her.

"Sango.." Miroku went to her. Kaede also made her way. Sango fell on her knees. Her eyes closed. Miroku caught her before she hit the floor. Kaede checked for wounds but none appeared. She told Miroku to bring her to the hut. Later they found that Sango had gotten a fever. Miroku sat beside her as Kaede mixed some herbs together.

"Oh...she got warmer before." Shippou noticed. Kaede put a towel on her head. Sango's cheeks were reddish. Her breathing was slow. The snow began to fall faster. Miroku quietly sat wondering if Inuyasha was going to come back. Shippou suggested to go out and see if he had returned. But Shippou stayed behind to help Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He stood beside the well. On the other side was the fallen Inuyasha. Miroku looked over and found him laying there. Inuyasha looked sad. More depressed. Miroku was about to ask why, but instead helped him up and led him to Kaede's hut. While he was doing that, Sango had awaken and was talking to Kaede.

"What's it like to be there?" Sango asked as Kaede got the herbs ready. Kaede continued to fix her medicine.

"To be where?"

"To be...in Kagome's time."

"Only Inuyasha and Kagome would know that. Why do you ask?"

"I just wonder...what would christmas be like there.."

Kaede gave her a drink then waited until Sango had fallen asleep. Shippou fell asleep yet again. The cold weather kept making him drowsy. Kaede then had an idea to Sango's wonder. She told the sleeping Sango to recall what Kagome had told her about her christmas times.

"Hmm...christmas..."Sango drifted to sleep. The next time she opened them, there was something above her. A white wall. She got up and observed her enviroment. Sango had fallen asleep in her bed. The young girl got up and didn't bother to change out of her blue pajamas. She walked into the hallway of the house. It was a warm place, but from the looks outside, it was also cold. A boy in green pjs came out beside her room.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed. Kohaku rubbed his eye, meaning that something woke him up. Then he realized that it was christmas and smiled.

"I saw Santa's sleigh!" he claimed. Sango smiled and brought him with her to their living room. The wooden floor lit with the reflection of the christmas lights. Kohaku ran to the tree before Sango. Her dad was already up making breakfast.

"Merry Christmas you two. Open up some presents." Her dad raised the spatula then went back to his cooking when something fizzed. Sango went to join her brother near the tree. She opened the blinds to let some light in. Kohaku got a present and began to unwrap it. His eyes were sign of joy enough.

"Alright! I got new Yu-gi-oh! cards!1" he happily checked which ones he got. Kohaku picked up a present and handed it to Sango. She took it and sat down on the tan couch. The present was a ponytail tie set. Sango smiled to herself because her dad probably didn't know what to get her.

"Thanks Sango! I guess that your job for uncle is working." Kohaku said indicating that he had opened the gift she gave him. Sango got up and helped her dad in the kitchen. The house was full of the scent of sausage. Her dad almost over cooked them. They walked in on him by then. The three of them got down to eating. But the taste of leaves made Sango cringe. Herb tasting sausage?

"Oh, you're awake Sango." Kaede sat next to her. Sango looked around. She was in the hut. Now she was confused. What was all that? Her family was alive and it was christmas morning. What were 'yu-gi-oh' cards? Kaede saw Sango's puzzled look. She got up and went to tend to Inuyasha.

"What was all that?" Sango sat up. Kaede explained to her that while she was sleeping she was smiling most of the time. Sango had scared Shippou so he went with Miroku. Sango lay back down. It was all a dream. But it was nothing like this era. More like something Kagome had described one time. One time when she was exicited about christmas.

"I could've saved her." Inuyasha mumbled. He turned away from Kaede when she was done putting on his bandages. Sango gave him a puzzled look. Who was he talking about? It had been a while now. The sacred jewel shard was almost whole. All they needed was the piece Naraku had. As the sunlight went into the window Sango noticed Inuyasha's eyes sparkle with sadness.

"Finally you guys are awake." Shippou walked in with Miroku. Inuyasha quickly hid his emotion about what had gotten him so upset. Sango watched Miroku kneel down to her. She gave him a 'What are you doing?' look. He smiled. Sango immediately knew he was up to something.

"Merry Christmas." Miroku continued to smile. Inuyasha's eyes twitched when he heard him say that. Sango saw his reaction and sensed that he wasn't telling them something. Miroku asked her if she was dreaming of him because she was smiling. Sango just stared at him. Yeah right, was her comment. It was dark outside. She had been resting the whole afternoon. When everyone but Inuyasha and Sango were sleeping, Sango decided to bring it up.

"Inuyasha." Sango whispered.

"what?"

"What happend in Kagome's time"?

Inuyasha stayed quiet. Why did she have to bring it up? It was bad enough he had to witness the whole thing.

"How was it?" Sango persisted.

"It was...enjoyable." Inuyasha recalled the time in the carnival.

"Oh..did...anything...particular happen?"

"Ya." Inuyasha's voice revealed pain. He sighed. "Ya."

"What?"

"Just don't tell the others yet." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ok. what is it?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while. Should he tell her? Sango was Kagome's best friend after all. Besides, if she did spill, the others would only think it was a delusion.

"She's...gone.." he admitted.

"Gone?" Sango got up.

"ya...gone." he gritted his teeth.'And I couldv'e done something about it.'

"What do you--?"

"She jumped off one of those buildings." Inuyasha faced Sango. "She commited suicide."

Sango was angered. Even if Inuyasha didn't do it..she got angry. She got up and grabbed him by his red collar. It didn't matter if the others were nearby sleeping. Or if she would wake up the neighbors. She wanted to know.

"Why didn't you help her?" Sango's eyes teared.

"I tried to." Inuyasha turned away to see if the others were waking.

"Then why is she dead!" she stopped and coughed uncontrollably.

"Because she wouldn't let me help her." he sadly realized. Inuyasha was too late to care for what Kagome was feeling. It was too late to know how she felt. He was too late to save her.

"What is going on here?" Kaede helped Sango back to her bed. She handed Sango a drink while Miroku asked Inuyasha what had gone on. He told Miroku that Sango had grabbed him. That only made Miroku suspicious about them both.

"There. Stay calm and your breathing will be even." Kaede strictly appointed Sango. Sango sighed then pretended to sleep. Miroku gave Inuyasha a curious look before he too went to bed again. Sango wanted to know more. How could Kagome die under Inuyasha's watch? Kagome wasn't even that kind of person. Before morning came up Sango had tried to convince herself that it was all a hallucination.

"She used that stupid necklace spell on me." Inuyasha woke Sango when the others were gone. Sango didn't bother to get up this time. Her strenghth was weakened from last night.

"But you know. All the places she had shown to me...you all should've seen it. It's as if you sat on a tall tree and could see all the house lights for miles away."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's not your fault. We all could've helped her. But we didn't know." Sango still didn't turn to him. " I guess it's just from being so lonely."

"She's got us."

"Yes, but maybe it didn't seem like we cared about her feelings. Just her power that she got from Kikyo."

"Maybe." Inuyasha lay his head back. Both Kagome and Kikyo were gone. He was full of guilt. On the jewel shard and for both crushes. The hut was silent again. Inuyasha went for a walk and left Sango to rest. Somehow he wanted to clear his head of all of it. So he walked into the forest.

_Kikyo. I 'killed' her. It was all Naraku. He did it. But still she thinks it's me. She rather have me dead. A spell binded me to a tree for 50 years. I followed her. Watched her make people get better or feel better. I was like her getaway when all of that was done. Now I don't even know if she'll ever know the truth._

Inuyasha stopped by the well. The place where Kikyo left him and Kagome found him. The place where he had met and lost them both. The wind went by carrying leaves with it. Sango was right about wondering why he hadn't saved her. He didn't want to extend that thought.

_Kagome. I let her be killed. How stupid of me not to notice. She's been there with me more than Kikyo and yet I keep making her jealous with Kikyo. Sure sometimes we had hard times...but we had good ones as well. If I only made her see that I cared for her more than Kikyo, maybe she would've lived. That's all my fault._

Inuyasha recalled all those times they had encountered each other within the area. When Kagome was possesed by Menomaru she hurt him, but she came back because he asked her to. Then she saved him from himself when Kaguya had trapped him within the spell. Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree. He faced the well that Kagome would never return from. The well that gave Kagome the ability to meet Inuyasha.

-Memory-

"All that I want as a present from you for christmas is for you to be yourself." Kagome stopped wrapping presents for Sota.

"That could be doable." Inuyasha sat with her in her room.

-Another Memory-

"Can we still visit each other after the jewel shards"

Inuyasha continued to look out and watch the snow fall. He was thinking about it, so Kagome let him think for a while.

" Maybe." He sighed.

Kagome just left it off there. she hugged his arm and joined him in watching the snow and the view of the lights. They sat inside the ride and enjoyed the moment where they were neither fighting or worried about anything. Just for a time together.

-end-

_Both of them wanted me to be human. Yet I persisted to become a full demon. All the times with them I've denied their request and decided to be a demon. Their prices were death. What is mine? Should I become human?_

He waited until night had fallen so he got up. The clouds parted revealing a full moon. The night could see the darkness better. People wouldn't be able to see him clearly in Kagome's time. He put on his disguise and jumped in the well once more. Inuyasha wanted to see her face one more time.

"Merry be-lated Christmas." he whispered to her grave. A picture of her was above the snow. Inuyasha placed a flower on it. He updated the stone about what Sango had told him. How he was the cause of it all. Then he went away from the world. In her place the sakura petal on her picture heard all the words that she needed to hear.

End


	2. Rumors and Promises

December's Promise: Rumors and Promises

By Dark X

a/n: Boogiepop Phantom phenomina/Inuyasha Oo enjoy

* * *

She lazily stared off into the distance. It was yet another school day for her. It was almost time for a break. That meant more time in the feudal era. But during this muse she had something else bother her. Something different than worrying about Naraku or the jewel shards. Sitting in her seat, she looked out the window and watched the wind blow. They were waiting for her. Back in another time. Another place. The winter blue sky flew overhead.

Class began and boredom did as well. Kagome Higurashi. She was 2 years away from being a senior. But there was something dfferent about this day. Even the reincarnated priestess sensed this. Through the sunny sky would be one dark week. To top it off, it wouldn't be such a good-

"Class, please get your homework out." their teacher began to write on the board. Just as class was over a group of Kagome's friends began discussing a rumor.

"..ya they don't even know if it was a person." one guy recalled. Kagome remained in her seat packing her stuff up.

"I feel sorry for them. Most of their bodies weren't even found." a girl added.

"Who would do such a sick thing anyway?" another girl commented. Kagome got up and left the room. The window's weather was different from the last one. She ignored it and figured that it was just because it was getting late. By the time she got home Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Back home already?" Inuyasha sarcasticly asked.

"I don't wanna have to repeat a subject." Kagome took her shoes off. "Besides, I spend most of my time in your era anyway."

Mrs. Higurashi had already finished dinner. While they made their way there, night fell. Inuyasha kept wondering how much longer would it take to gather the jewel shards. Kagome sat wondering what she would do afterwards. What would happen if Naraku and the jewel were all done. It was almost christmas.

"Kagome, can you do me a favor?" Souta asked.

"What is it?" Kagome stretched.

"Can you finish wrapping the gifts? I've got some homework to do."

"Fine." Kagome went to her room. Inuyasha carried the work that had to be done.

"I'm carrying this why?" Inuyasha went up the stairs.

"You're not really gonna help me?" Kagome opened her room door. As she sat down Inuyasha got on her bed and watched her wrap the presents.

"What's all this for anyway?"

"They're gifts. Out of free will."

"Gifts huh?" Inuyasha sniffed a box.

"You know...all that I want as a present from you this christmas is for you to be yourself." Kagome stopped wrapping gifts for Souta.

"That could be doable." Inuyasha put the box down.

"I want you to promise me that you will." Kagome told him straight forward.

Inuyasha sighed. Being himself sure. But not to become a demon was a maybe. Kagome took the silence as his moment of thinking. So she got back to her favor. It was dark by the time she had an idea to go out. She wanted Inuyasha to experience winter differently. Both of them went to a winter festival held by a park.

The first place she wanted to go to was the ferris wheel. Once they got in, Inuyasha looked out the window amazed. The view was far different from him jumping onto the rooftops. That's when Kagome finally asked him what was on her mind.

"Will you still stay after you're done with the jewel shards?"

Inuyasha continued to look out and watch the snow fall. He was thinking about it, so Kagome let him think for a while.

" Maybe." He sighed.

Kagome just left it off there. she hugged his arm and joined him in watching the snow and the view of the lights. They sat inside the ride and enjoyed the moment where they were neither fighting or worried about anything. Just for a time together.

" I've never seen the snow look like it's going over the houses." Inuyasha smirked.

The ride started moving yet again. Occuring too sudden for Kagome, she clung onto him harder. Sango and the others should see this, Inuyasha sat still amazed by how such a contraption could offer them such a sight.

" C'mon, I'll show you what's fun to do in carnivals." Kagome pulled him to a booth. Inuyasha, who had left his sword, was protecting Kagome from a water gun fight. One kid squirted some water on his face.

" Damn you little-"

"Inuyasha ! They're only kids."

Inuyasha calmed down and shrugged it off. Kagome explained to the boys that he was just startled and then caught up with him.

"I know that the Tetsusaiga isn't with you, but don't pick fights with anyone." She followed him." Take out your anger on a game!"

Kagome brought Inuyasha to bumper cars. When he got his turn he repetitively tried to hit the kids who wet him. After going to half of every booth, Kagome finally gave up and decided to go home.

"Your games are fun."

"That's because you like beating those kids."

"Well...they started the whole thing..so..too bad."

"Egh.."

It was a silent walk home. Soon the music and balloons dissappeared from their view. Kagome had bought cotton candy and offered Inuyasha some, but he was carrying the prizes he won.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Christmas is fun or what?"Kagome sat on her bed.

" Feh...I can have more fun killing demons." He put the two big stuffed animals down.

"At least we were able to cover your ears." She handed him Tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong with them?" His ears twitched.

"Maybe the fact that no one really walks around here with that."

"Hey sis..you're back." Sota came in.

"What is it?"

"Your friend called and said she's having a party. Someone named 'Hojo' was gonna be there."

"Hojo?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Uh...just a friend promise." Kagome put up her hands in defense.

"Just a friend." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sis, why don't you go?" Sota suggested.

"Egh! That's all Sota, you can leave."

Sota shrugged and left. Inuyasha kept wondering who this 'Hojo' person was. Kagome was trying to find a way to explain it all. 2 more days until the presents were to be given. She just brought up the topic about the jewel shards to keep his mind of off Hojo. When she checked the time she decided to turn in for the night. Inuyasha just promised to return the next day.

Kagome got up in the middle of the night. It wasn't really pitch black outside, but there was rarely a sign of light anywhere. She made her way to get a cup of water. When she went back to her room, she had an urge to look out her window for a minute or two. There she found nothing but a sleeping city. Suddenly, from a distance, she saw a light shoot up from a building.

-In an instant flash-

A girl is seen falling. Deeper and deeper into the depths of darkness. Random images of students that have died come about. Then images of her classmates deaths.

-The next morning-

Kagome woke up. All of last night was like a dream. Dead students? A suicidal girl? What did all of that have to do with her? As she got ready for school, the television reported that 5 students in her school had already been found missing or dead. By the time she got down for breakfast, the segment was over.

"Did you hear about it Kagome? Students from around that neighborhood are gone." her mom worried.

"Ya. A couple of my friends were talking about it." Kagome recalled.

"Do you think it could be a demon?" Souta suggested.

"I don't know."

_But Naraku has dissapeared for a while. could he be the one behind all of it? He's a demon. What would humans be of use to him anyway?_

This day was different from the other days. It was just the begining of the promised images.

-End chapter 1-

review


	3. Unknown circumstances

December's Promise: Unknown circumstances

By Dark X

a/n: um...had to rethink stuff about this chapter... ..

* * *

"You come to school often now." Hojo greeted. Kagome smiled and entered the classroom. She had to stay longer in her time to see if it was Naraku making the students dissapear or die. Hojo smiled and followed her."Does this mean that you can go to the Park picnic this weekend?"

"Uhh..."

"You know, before you go again?" Hojo scratched his brown hair.

"I don't know." Kagome remembered about Inuyasha."I'll have to check my schedule."

"Ok, well if you decide to go, then call me."

Kagome sighed when he went away. She wanted to find out about the dissapearences, but Hojo didn't seem the least bit worried. Maybe he was the one doing it all. Inuyasha was going to return to the feudal era for a while in case Naraku was there. That's when Kagome will have to investigate by herself.

_That bright light I saw that one night. Why does it bother me so much? It was probably just a show or something. There's something about it. Maybe I should tell Inuyasha about it. What is it?_

"Did you hear? A kid from the junior high just by the other corner of the last attack, was gone. " a girl reported to the class.

"What is happening anyway?" a guy asked.

"Our school is next then." Kagome realized."We're the only one in the district that hasn't been gone yet."

The students stopped and looked among them. That meant that they had to keep their eyes open. Whoever was doing it could be one of them. Their teacher entered and noticed the silence. Now the whole school was nervous of the next attack.

Hojo waited for Kagome by the front gates. He explained that maybe he could escort her in case she disspeared. Kagome thanked him and accepted his offer. Besides, Inuyasha was probably gone by now. Along the way, Kagome noticed that groups were going home instead of only one person. Hojo didn't even bring his bicycle.

_I guess it spooked them out. Was it really such a good idea to make them all paranoid about what will happen next? Well at least now they're aware that any one of them can be next. Even me..or Hojo._

"Don't worry about it." Hojo said as if he read her mind."I'm here, so don't worry."

"Do you think that maybe we may never see anyone again?" Kagome watched the other students walking."Any day could be our last day."

"Kagome," Hojo's tone changed." there are some things that you should worry of more than the whole mess."

"You mean, you worry about homework instead of getting killed?" Kagome guessed.

"I guess you can say it like that." Hojo regained himself. It was as if Kagome made him step on a subject he regretted."There's no need to worry as long as you have something to live for."

Kagome was a little surprised at what Hojo was saying. Was there something wrong other than the current problem. She waived and thanked him. Hojo smiled and left. Kagome got curious and decided to follow him in case he was next. First though, she left her stuff at home and got her bow and arrows. She left a message with her mom for Inuyasha. Then she left and went to Hojo's house. Or at least tried to find.

(a/n:the following is a presumption of what his family is like if i am wrong then welcome to the fiction)

"Where does he live?" Kagome walked down a row of houses. The sun was setting. That meant the attacks may start soon. She heard a trash can being knocked over and someone running. Kagome hid behind a bush to see who it was. As the sun let it be seen, Hojo ran past her with a hurt look. She was about to get up when she realized that this might be her chance to see who he was running from.

A black ghost-like creature past by. Kagome didn't get to get a good climpse of it, but it was demon-like enough for her to follow. First off she needed to protect Hojo then investigate more on this "thing". She got up and began to run after them. They had turned a corner so Kagome did so as well. To her surprise she found a man standing over Hojo. But it wasn't Naraku.

"Didn't I tell you to get home! This is another lesson for you to learn." The man raised his arm. Hojo was defending his face from the attack so Kagome couldn't see his expression.

"Don't hurt him!" Kagome hid her weapons. The man turned around. He was wearing a green shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in days. His black sweats had holes in them. The man, from what Kagome could assume, was Hojo's father. He was bald, had Hojo's hair color, and was as tall as Inuyasha.

"You? Who are you?" he staggered."Doesn't matter..get out of here!"

_Well he's drunk. I can smell him. Plus he's not Naraku. But what about Hojo?_

"I'm his friend." she replied. The sun was almost down now. The streets were empty. Besides, they were at a dead-end corner with only one way out. Kagome was blocking that way.

"Kagome, please get out of here." Hojo got up. His facehad scratches while his uniform held bruises."I'm sorry that you had to see my dad this way."

"Kagome eh? That's the girl that keeps turning you down?" his dad found his balance on the wall."You're the one causing all this trouble."

Kagome glanced at Hojo for a second then got back to his dad. She told Hojo that she'd help him bring his dad back home and ignored what his father had just said about her. He apologized. As the sun went down and his father was in bed, Hojo's smile regained it's place on him. Kagome didn't understand how he can always smile at her even if his father was like this.

"Hojo.."

"My father didn't mean what he said." Hojo gave her a drink."I'm sorry again."

"Hojo, is it because you walked me home?" Kagome accepted it.

"No. I chose to do it and I my responsibility for what happens." Hojo changed his tune and turned to her." What brings you here?"

"I came by to thank you and see if you were ok." Kagome lied.

"C'mon." Hojo got up and opened the door."I'll walk you home again."

She got up and told him she'd be fine, but he insisted on the offer. Still, Kagome refused and left. If Naraku was the one making students dissapear, then she could be next. Hojo decided to watch her as far as he could see her. Kagome sighed and went on her own. When she got home, there was a report of three girls that were missing. One of which was from her school.

"Arimi!" the teacher called her name. Murmurs responded. Kagome looked worriedly over her friend's seat. Later the found out that Arimi was among the week's missing students. It got the school thinking more. They advised buddy systems and cell phones. Some even suggested to carry weapons or guards around with them. The entire district was alerted of what could happen next.

When the ending bell rang, the tension grew between everyone. Hojo and Kagome walked home together again. She didn't bring up the event of her last visit. Instead she spoke about where Arimi could be and who was next. Hojo walked on listening to her, and began to worry about the same things too. Kagome could tell that he was even if he kept trying to reassure her. She let it be though. Inuyasha was probably going to return soon and Hojo was more postive than he would be in this situation.

"One day when this is over, I want you to see my family in a different view." Hojo waited with a group at a cross walk.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

_I wanted to ask him,"How can you go through all of that practically everyday and manage to give me an honest smile?" But I know that will hurt him. There's should be something I should ask him. But...I'm not sure how he'll respond to it. I've gotta ask him and that's the only way to know._

"Do you remember a light that shot up in the sky one night?" Kagome brought up.

"Now that you mention it I did. But later I found myself in my bed, so I'm not so sure." Hojo thought back."Did you see it too?"

"A light out the window..."

"Yes." Hojo looked up to the sky."A white light out of one of these rooftops."

"Hmm..."Kagome joined him in looking up."Strange isn't it? A light that came up one night. Then the next day reports of missing kids come in."

"Maybe it's just a coincedence."

"Too simliar to be a coincedence. After that light, isn't it the day that you saw the reports?"

"Now that I think about it, ya." Hojo agreed. " After that night, everyone started dissapearing."

"Well, this is your stop." Hojo stood before the steps to her house."I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Kagome got on one step."Thanks."

Inuyasha had returned to her time so he can see what was going on. Naraku still hasn't shown up anywhere. Kagome sat in her room determined to find out if it really was Naraku. Since all the witnesses were victims, no one knew what the attacker looked like. Another report came up on more missing students. The next day Kagome found out that Hojo was one of them.

chap end-

hahahah u kno if u think about it, Boogiepop Phantom is way similar to the Grudge.


	4. The angel of death Boogiepop Phantom

December's Promise: The angel of death- Boogiepop Phantom

By Dark X

a/n: here's wen the phantom really comes in this and the next chap

bold & italic phantom  
italic Kagome

* * *

The mystery behind all the students missing was beginning to piece together. But it was only coming together to the reincarnated miko Kagome. Because she was a "priestess" she was able to sense things that others couldn't. More than just the jewel shards. After Hojo's dissapearance, Kagome noticed that some classes barely had students in them. Kagome had to figure it all out before no one was to come again.

"I don't get it." Kagome looked out her bedroom window. Inuyasha sat on her bed. He had just found out that Naraku still had no signs of showing up in the feudal era. Now that Hojo was gone, Inuyasha was the one looking out for her.

"You know what you could do? Go and meet this enemy of theirs." Inuyasha played with Miho.is this ryt? Kagome thought back to conversations she had with both Arimi and Hojo. None of them mentioned anything except for the light that they had seen. Kagome had seen it too, so why isn't she gone?

"There was a light out the window!" she recalled.

"What are you talking about?"

"One night I woke up in the middle of the night to get a cup of water. I suddenly got the urge to look out the window and so I did." Kagome turned to Inuyasha."Then a bright light came out of no where. The next morning I found myself in bed again. Are you listening to me?"

"Ya, ya. So it was a bright light." Inuyasha sighed. "You could have been dreaming and the light was the sun coming up."

"That's true. But still, I wasn't the only one who even saw it." Kagome twisted her chair to her desk.

Arimi was staying up all night doing her homework. Hojo was probably helping his dad. As for me I was just getting water. But in all of our stories, we saw a bright light at the same time of night.. The victims must have seen it as well.

"So suppose the attacker person comes to get you next. What can you do? All the witnesses are probably dead." Inuyasha negatively commented.

"Ya, but I think there's at least one other person out there trying to figure this out too. Nagi Kirima." Kagome sighed. Her mom called them down to watch the night's news about more missing students. This time, some of their belongings werre found. Something as simple as a pencil or a comb was found at the last place they were seen. This gave Kagome an idea. Inuyasha was to stay in the house even if Naraku could be out. If he was, then Inuyasha would have had his scent anyway. Kagome went to school more determined than before to find her missing friends.

The school day led her from one thing to another. Eventually she found herself walking through an alley that Arimi used to take as a shortcut to the main road. It wasn't an eerie feeling. Nor was it even scary. Kagome walked on as if being led by someone there. She got her answer when someone came out of no where.

"You, you must come with me." the lady stared into Kagome's eyes. Kagome shook her head. who was this person anyway? She just somehow knew that she was connected to her friends.

"Who are you?" Kagome looked around for a weapon.

"I've been called the angel of death. But I'm no so sure." the phantom neither smiled or flinched. She seemed as if she was as cold as Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped. There was demonic aura around this person.

"It doesn't seem that you want to believe or come with me." she continued to stare at Kagome. The phantom's yin yang sign on her top hat gave her off that she had two sides. The long purple cloak, like the hat, made her even more mysterious. Still, she didn't act like much of a demon."Would you like to see what will happen to your friends before to leave them?"

Kagome froze at the offer. Can the Angel of death accomplish such a thing? That's when the phantom smirked and covered Kagome with her cloak.

a/n:again -- this is an assumption to how much the phantom can actually do

**_Your friends. They can defeat your enemy. Afterwards though, not many of them have such a happy ending.  
_**Kagome stood in the darkness. Nothing was around her. The enviroment began to change to what looked like Miroku's home. Temple and all.

**_Your friend the monk. 'Miroku' as you call him. This is what is to happen to him._**

The scene suddenly changes to a sitting Miroku. He sits alone with a sad expression. Kagome walked toward him. She had never seen him to sad before. He was staring at his right hand. The gone wind tunnel.

He had headed straight home after the defeat. The drunken old one has died and the racoon has also left.

_Miroku. Why didn't he go with Sango? He looks so sad and alone. Is that how he's going to live for the rest of his life?_

Again, it was black. Now it was a forest. Nothing stirred or moved about.

**_That little fox demon. 'Shippou'. This is where he is. No one to guide him or take care of him anymore._**

****  
At her foot, Kagome found a half- dead Shippou. His head already titled to the side. Kagome's tears began to come up. He was smiling. His body was full of scratches, bruises, and bumps. There was no one to help him anymore.

**_He didn't want to follow anyone when the group parted. This is how he is going to end up._**

_But why didn't he go with Sango or Miroku? Shippou. Why didn't you go with me or Inuyasha?_

Kagome stood tearfully. This time it was Sango's village. It looked like no one had come accross the place for well over a while.

_**The demon slayer. 'Sango.' She has such a painful past she tries to go after the only thing left**_.

Dead. Sango was dead. She lay bleeding at the floorboards of her shelter. Beside her was a scythe. Kagome didn't want to move closer to her fallen friend. Sango was now a lifeless slayer who had finally slain her enemy.

**_Her brother 'Kohaku'. He killed her in order for him to forget his past. The cat was also dead._**

_No. why is it that everyone is going to die after this? Inuyasha. What has happend to him? was the jewel completed?_

**_And the half-demon. 'Inuyasha.'_**

Everything was dark again.

**_He turned into a demon to fight for you. In turn, he helped in the death of all your friends._**

****  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all dead. Inuyasha stood with the demonic look of death. He enjoyed slaying his own friends to repent for Kagome.

_Inuyasha!_

**_And...would you like to know what happend to your other friends?_**

----------end chap-----------


	5. Pieces Fall

December's Promise: Pieces Fall

By Dark X

a/n: ya... thankies to all who reviewed This is where Inu finally gets a say on things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited out the door. Kagome would be home soon. At least, he hoped so. Maybe she might fall into one of her dillusions again. He wondered about things. What would happen next? First the alley, then what?

'_Something about a light._' Inuyasha recalled. He looked up and watched the wind for a second. Leaves flew by. Then he returned to waiting for Kagome. Little did he know, her dream was far from over. Just a couple of blocks ahead was Kagome. She was running home. The poem was no coincidence and she knew it was a message.

_What about the people that weren't taken by the phantom? What happend to them? _

Her thoughts were answered by a dead end corner near the walkway she was in. A policeman was on his knees. Apparently, by what Kagome could tell, he was eating something. When he moved aside, he was eating someone. Frightened by the sight, Kagome immediately ran to her home. The policeman wasn't following her, but it was safer to run and tell Inuyasha sooner.

"He wasn't even a demon." Kagome decribed.

"A mortal eating a mortal?" Inuyasha tried to imagine it.

"Never mind that, he might come after me." Kagome explained.

"I don't see anyone comin." Inuyasha poked his head behind her.

"Hmm..."Kagome also looked.

**He's watching me**

**He crys for me**

**As I stare back at him**

**The rain only continues him cry**

**Then my tears mix with his**

She gasped and looked for a girl. Inuyasha observed her sudden action and asked what she was looking for. Kagome told him to look for a girl. Or if he saw any nearby. He found some, but he doubted it was who she was looking for.

School had started. There were fewer people coming everyday. Most were gone because they were afraid of the stories. Some were just gone. Teachers had to continue working for their job and money. It was time for english and there was a poetry assignment. Kagome volunteered to go first and opened her paper.

" Rain story by Kagome Higurashi

Please don't forget me when I'm gone

Long, lost forgotten

Souless creature amongst society

I remember your eyes

Before demise

We stood beneath the rain

Why it always ends hear, I cannot explain

Watching your eyes beneath the foggy sky

You smiled outside, but inside cried

Tears mingle with the water

Pale white skin, cold, untouched

Unheard voices call too much

Invisible tears run down

I placed my hand on your unstill frown

Why does it end this way?

Where is the lightened ray?"

She stopped. This was the same poem that she had dreamt. Because it sounded finished, her teacher thanked her and she went back to her seat. The verses repeated in her head. The dream. The poem.

_What does it mean? Is it because of that weird alley? Maybe it's connected to something. What is going on? Everything is so confusing. If only Inuyasha understood what I was trying to get at._

"I wanted to know." the next student started his poem."How it felt. To see thy eyes shine like mine. To hear thy voice in mine. Sing our lullaby."

Kagome stopped thinking about what she had just been wondering about and listened to this poem. It too was making her wonder about the angel.

"Cradle me in arms of life. Cry thy lullaby. Tears are no more. Now we wish to fly. I hope to see you one day." the student continued."But that would happen if I could only fly away."

That afternoon afterschool, Kagome remembered that mysterious man in the alley. Inuyasha was there waiting for her as usual. This time though he was looking for something. Kagome stopped and tried to look in the direction of where he was looking earlier.

"What is it?"

"It the smell of blood." Inuyasha turned to her."Like a struggle or something."

"Let's check it out." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha got her on his back and jumped upon the tops of the city. Once there, they found nothing but a trace of blood. Kagome looked around carefully and noticed that it was like the time she found her friend." Look over there."

Inuyasha went to the wall of the dark alley and found some clothing. There indeed was a struggle here. He continued to look for more clues. Kagome found a footprint and distinctly stared at it. It brought back a scene that had happend a few days ago. When she found a policeman over a pool of blood.

"This doesn't happen to your city much does it?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Nothing like this. There's no trace of anything left. No one knows who the culprit is."

"Well, at least you know one thing."

"What's that?"

Inuyasha pointed to the blood on the floor." He is one messy killer."

_The policeman and the angel. Both of them are the ones making everyone else disappear. What would they want with them anyway. When I met the phantom the policeman wasn't there. I remember her saying that it was becaue I had the powers of a priestess, but so does most of anyone that comes after me. _

"Inuyasha I think I've figured it out."

"That's nice, but I think we've gotta go."

"Why?"

"Your 'policeman' people are coming. The irritating sirens are coming this way."

With that, they went off. They made sure that they left the proof there and took their stuff with them. On the way back to her house, Kagome saw another black object following the roof. Was it the same person she had met before? When they got home Kagome sat in bed thinking about the next day. Will she encounter the angel or the flesh-eating policeman?

--

_**Do you really want to know?**_

_Huh?_

_**Foolish girl. You've seen things too soon and know things too late. **_

_What are you talking about?_

_**I'll tell you what it means to have the ability to know this.**_

_The phantom..._

_**If you want to save them.**_

_My friends?_

_**Then die.**_

_Die?_

_**End your life to save theirs.**_

_My life..._

_**I suggest to you one thing...and that's to never leave the ones you love behind.**_

----

"..kaGOME!" Inuyasha shook her.

"uh...what is it?" Kagome got up. When she opened her eyes she was about to go into the well, but she was holding a knife as well.

"What the heck are you thinking?" Inuyasha made her drop the knife. She stared in disbelief as the knife fell. What did she plan to do with it anyway?

"What..?"Kagome looked around. They were in the shrine in the middle of the night. Kagome shivered at the thought the angel had left her. She had to die in order to save her friends.

"C'mon, I think you need to get back to your house." Inuyasha helped her.

_I need to die. Why does it take one life to save all? Maybe I should just die. It's better than getting eaten alive by the myterious cop._

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha got her attention." I should really stay here more often than go back to the feudal era now."

"What did I do?" Kagome was laid on her bed.

"You took the knife and tried to kill me. Then you were about to go to your brothers room and do the same."

Kagome calmed down and tried to asses things. The shrine was silent. All but the movement of the dirt beneath their feet. She sighs and figures that it was a one time thing and it was an accident. Her dream only provoked her body to do such things.It was all just the start. They would never know that this was on of Kagome's last days.


	6. When Promises are Made

December's Promise: When promises are made

By Dark X

A/n: heheh...final chappie

------------

Kagome's pov

I need to die in order to save them. But why? I got up and went to get breakfast. Inuyasha met me halfway and told me to rethink of going back to school.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, it would be better if you stayed here." he persisted. "Who knows if you're going to be next."

I'm to never leave the ones I love behind. As I looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes I realized that the angel wanted me to kill them. I wouldn't be alone, and I wouldn't have to leave them behind. The sun hadn't set yet. His eyes really said everything than just his words.

"You're right." I said. He stayed with me to watch for any event. I felt safe, and yet there was something wrong. Why is it that I have this strange urge of doing something and I'm not? What is it?

"You look lost." Inuyasha sighed. He looked up at the darkening sky."What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really." I lied. I should tell him though. I've been making him worry for so long."It's because of what that phantom said."

"You should report what you experienced and let the proffesionals take it from there." he said. Once the sky got darker lights of the houses below lit up he turned to me." Then you can come back to the feudal era with me."

That sounded nice. Go back to the feudal era and look for Naraku again. Then collect the jewel shards. But I know there's something here that I'm missing.

"I'll stop going to school. I won't go tomorrow."

"Ya right!" Inuyasha exclaimed." It's the weekend!"

"You know what I mean." I smiled. "Next week I won't go."

-end pov-

Inuyasha calmed down and continued to sit next to her. He felt her warmed next to him in the cold season's night. There was once again silence between them. Inuyasha sighed as if he didn't know what else to say to her.

**Watching your eyes beneath the foggy sky**

**You smiled outside, but inside cried**

Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was beside her. Watching the day end. Watching her last breath on earth. She recalls Inuyasha's promise. That he might be a human instead of a full demon. The thought of him not being able to kill their friends made her smile. But when she realized that she might not even be there to see the outcome she frowned.

**He's watching me**

**He crys for me**

Inuyasha saw this and brought it up. She said that it was nothing and that maybe she should take a walk outside. As she got up to get ready for a walk, Inuyasha knew that something was up. He planned to follow her. Kagome had been strange with her dreams, phantoms, and gone friends.

**Please don't forget me when I'm gone**

**Long, lost forgotten**

Kagome walked onto a bridge leading to the alley she had once seen the policeman. Inuyasha silently followed her through the rooftops of the busy city. Night had finally fallen. It only made the weather even colder than before. As she continued, thoughts were going around her head.

**Souless creature amongst society**

Soon she found herself on the top of a building. Kagome looks down at the people below. It began to snow a little. She looks up at the falling snow and wonders:What the hell is she doing?

"Kagome!"

**I remember your eyes**

"Inuyasha." she whispers. They stand far from each other. Each one wondering who was going to move first. Once Kagome took a step backwards and closer to the edge, Inuyasha immediately knew that something was wrong.

**Before your demise**

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha inched closer. He began to wonder how Kagome even got up. Kagome extends her hand to him. As if she was trying to reach for him but couldn't. Inuyasha was about to move closer to her, but she moved back again.

**We stood beneath the rain**

**Why it always ends here, I cannot explain**

"I understand now, what I have to do." Kagome told him.

"Okay. Then get back here!" Inuyasha indicated a spot far from the edge. He watched closely to see if she was taken possession. But all he could sense, was the usual Kagome.

**Watching your eyes beneath the foggy sky**

**You smiled outside, but inside cried**

"What is it that you do not understand?" Kagome asked.

"Why you're acting so _stupid_ right now." Inuyasha angrily replied.

**Tears mingle with the water**

"I have to die."

**Pale white skin, cold, untouched**

"No you don't!"

"In order to save the others."

**Unheard voices call too much**

Inuyasha didn't dare to move in fear of her death. He quickly ran up to her and pulled her to him.

**Invisible tears run down **

**I placed my hand on your unstill frown**

"You don't understand." Kagome repeated.

**Why does it end this way?**

**Where is the lightened ray?**

"I don't know what's making you think or act so strange." Inuyasha hugged her."Whatever it is, it's only making me worry."

"It's nothing."

**Light**

**It doesn't appear**

**Save us from this pain**

**Wake us up from this dream**

**This is all what it doesn't seem**

"Why are you lying to me?" he held on.

"Because all your tries are pointless." Kagome's body felt lighter.

**Lying beside your fallen body**

**Your eyes are starry**

Inuyasha wanted to secretly jump off this roof and go back to her house. He felt that he couldn't do it though. Kagome was slipping away from him and he didn't know what was really going on. The night sky was soon to turn into light.

**They're lighting up my darkened life**

**I drop my knife**

Kagome pushes him away. Inuyasha then falls to the floor with the infamous command. She says it only once putting silence between them again. He struggles to get up, but she only repeats the word.

**Falling to my knees I look at the rain**

Kagome then backs away. With every effort Inuyasha makes to get up she only repeats the word.

**Falling water on my face**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pushes from the ground. "I love you!"

**It clears my tears with grace**

The sunrise begins to come up.

**He's watching me**

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you!"

**He crys for me**

"Nothing...Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes tear up.

**As I stare back at him**

-Kagome pov-

**The rain only continues his cry**

I had to go off. I don't know why. Still, I know he is crying. when the snowflake comes down. The one that passed by his face, I feel his tear.

**Then my tears mix with his**

And as I fall into the air. I felt the wind beneath my fingers like the first time I fell into the well. The first time I met Sango...Miroku...Shippo...and Inuyasha.

**Crimson liquid on the floor**

**Makes a path to me and more**

**I ran my fingers over her**

**Warm blood that was once hers**

What am I doing!

-end pov-

**As I wish that I was back in bed**

-Inuyasha pov-

I'm still with held by this damned necklace. No! She's gonna jump off! Kagome! Why do you even want to die so badly?

"Kagome! Don't do it!" I pleaded. She stopped. Maybe I finally got through to her. She stood by the edge. Second thoughts!

"Ka---" I began again. There was someone behind her. She was in purple and was watching Kagome's hesitation. I know I couldn't save her at this point.

The woman smiled as the sun rose. The light finally came upon this dark night. I know what she's gonna do to Kagome! I guess she figured that I'd know her objective so she did it anyway. I watched as the "phantom" pushed her off.

The light's beauty struck Kagome's enlightened face. And as I watched her fall into the ground, I saw my fallen angel try to fly, but lose her wings.

**I find out that I am already dead**

--end--


	7. Epilouge

December's Promise: Unforgettable Memory

By Dark X

Note: This is an Epilouge

bold past evented quotes italic inu's thoughts

----------------------------

_What did she see? That made her fall._

---

"Sit. Inuyasha." Kagome's tears blinded her."Sit"

---

_Was it something I couldn't see?_

---

"There was a light out the window!" she recalled.

---

_Something I couldn't hear?_

---

"Someone was screaming I swear it!" Kagome exclaimed.

---

_Was I too stubborn?_

---

"Can't you listen to me for a second?"

---

_Maybe just ignorant._

---

"Are you listening to me?"

---

_Or...was it because of..._

---

"You know...all that I want as a present from you this christmas is for you to be yourself." Kagome stopped wrapping gifts for Souta.

"That could be doable." Inuyasha put the box down.

"I want you to promise me that you will." Kagome told him straight forward.

---

_Either way..._

---

"Will you still stay after you're done with the jewel shards?"

Kagome just left it off there. she hugged his arm and joined him in watching the snow and the view of the lights. They sat inside the ride and enjoyed the moment where they were neither fighting or worried about anything. Just for a time together.

---

_I didn't do anything until last minute..._

---

"Don't be so stupid." Inuyasha tried to get up.

---

_All I've got left to do..._

---

The cherry blossom on Kagome's picture heard all the things she needed to hear.

---

_Is sit here..._

---

"Kagome!"

---

..._and continue to miss you_


End file.
